Banks typically provide customers with flexible-wall lockable containers (i.e., deposit bags) for allowing the customers to make deposits both during and after normal banking hours. Each bag has a keeper lock for securably receiving the slide of a zipper.
Lockable deposit bags are generally known in the art. One type of lockable deposit bag includes a zipper and keeper lock. The keeper lock includes a body and a retainer or bolt slidably mounted on the body. A receiver member extends from the body in the direction of the zipper. The receiver member has a recess which conforms to the general shape of the slide on the zipper. A flange extends from the retainer and has a recess on the lower surface thereof which conforms to the general shape of the slider member. When the keeper lock is in the locked position, the slide is clamped between the recesses of the receiver member and the flange to thereby inhibit movement of the slide.
On the previous model, when the locking member is in the closed position, a gap existed between the retainer member, the flange, and the inner end surface of the body. The gap may have been of sufficient magnitude that, through the exercise of great manual dexterity and skill, the integrity of the bag might have been comprised. It would serve no useful purpose to provide a detailed explanation here concerning the precise manner in which the bag might be compromised.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages inherent in the prior art by providing cooperating upper lugs on the lower surface of the flange. The advantage of the upper lugs is two-fold. First, the upper lugs fill the gaps between lower lugs on the receiver and the inner end surface of the retainer body to limit access to the interior area of the locking mechanism and protect the slide. Second, the tape and/or teeth of the zipper are secured between the upper and lower lugs to promote the secured integrity of the container. Therefore, the present invention efficiently and effectively overcomes the problems inherent in the prior art.